Jenna Ortega
Jenna Marie Ortega"Disney Channel on Instagram: "Fun facts about @jennaortega! #stuckinthemiddle"" (born September 27, 2002) is an American actress. She is best known for portraying Harley Diaz on Disney Channel show Stuck in the Middle and Princess Isabel in the Disney Channel animated television series Elena of Avalor. In 2019, Ortega began portraying Ellie Alves on the Netflix thriller series You. Ortega has been noted for her activism as well as her public image and fashion sense, and is registered across various social media, being an active personality.Harano, Lauren (2020-02-01). "52 Times Jenna Ortega's Instagram Was Our Favorite Place on the Internet". POPSUGAR Celebrity. Retrieved 2020-02-07. Early life Jenna Ortega was born on September 27, 2002 in Coachella Valley, California, the fourth of six siblings. Ortega's father is of Mexican American descent and her mother is of mixed Mexican and Puerto Rican ancestry."Jenna Ortega: "I Am Extremely Proud of Where I Come From""Jane the Virgin's Jenna Ortega Fights Anti-Immigration Rhetoric" Ortega had become interested in acting from the age of six. By the age of eight, with her mother's help and agents, Ortega eventually began receiving auditions. Career Ortega started by making appearances on various television and films. She made a guest appearance for Rob, in the episode "Baby Bug.""Rob - The Baby Bug episode" Following this was an appearance on CSI: NY on the episode "Unspoken" as Aimee Moore."CSI: NY - Unspoken episode" She made her first appearance in a film in the movie Iron Man 3 as the vice president's daughter, as well as starring in Insidious: Chapter 2 as Annie. She then had a recurring role on Rake, as well as a recurring role as Young Jane on Jane the Virgin. In 2015, Ortega was cast for the Netflix original series Richie Rich as part of the main cast, playing Darcy, Richie's best friend. Her character was a gold digger, that would spend Richie's money even without his consent. She received much notoriety for her role and helped her career. From 2016 to 2018,"Stuck in the Middle to End After 3 Seasons on Disney Channel, Star Jenna Ortega Joins ABC Pilot Man of the House" Ortega then went on to star on the Disney Channel sitcom Stuck in the Middle as Harley Diaz, the lead role of the show, the character being the middle child of the seven Diaz siblings, throughout the show's run."Disney Channel Orders Latino Family Sitcom Toplined by 'Jane the Virgin' Star (EXCLUSIVE)" This role won her an Imagen Award in 2018."Jenna Ortega" She also voices Princess Isabel on Disney's Elena of Avalor. In January 2019, Ortega had been cast in the main role of Ellie Alves on the second season of the Netflix thriller series You."'You': James Scully & Jenna Ortega Cast In Series' Second Season On Netflix""Jennaortega via IG stories" Ortega has stated that she has an interest for directing various films/television later on throughout her career."11 Must-Know Facts About Teen Role Model Jenna Ortega" Gallery Jenna_Ortega_on_Stuck_in_the_Middle.png Jenna_Ortega_as_Harley_Diaz_2.png MV5BN2JjMjc5NmEtMTdhZi00MmI5LWJhZjAtNjczODQwMzNmMmY2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjIzY2ZlNTEtYmI5MC00ODk5LTkzNDYtOTcyYjNhNzFhNmI4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzQwODQxNTU@._V1_.jpg JENNA_ORTEGA_(80).jpg|Jenna at the premiere of Ready Player One Filmography Trivia *When not busy with work, she enjoys playing soccer, cheerleading, tumbling, reading and hanging out with her family, friends, and dogs Anna and Brooklyn. *Jenna is the fourth of six children so she relates to her role as Harley. Her siblings are named Mariah, Issac, Mia, Markus, and Aliyah. *When she goes to bed, her closet and bedroom doors have to be closed. *Her favorite brand of sneakers are Converse, Adidas, Ugg, Vans. *Her fashion style “I’m a mix of skater and hip-hop. I love a pair of comfy, ripped jeans with a skater shirt and Converse or Vans. I usually accessorize with a trucker hat or a fancy headband. For special events, I prefer funky, edgy looks.” *Likes to wear Uggs with leggings or tapered jeans and a big comfy sweatshirt for cold days on set.” *Her fashion idols are “Beyoncé, Angelina Jolie, Selena Gomez, and Lupita Nyong’o. Each of these women has a style that is elegant, fun and, most importantly, fits the occasion.” *Favorite stores are Forever 21, Tilly’s, Zara and H&M because they’re trendy but affordable. If I’m splurging, I love Free People and Topshop.” *Concurrently, Jenna also plays Princess Isabel in Disney Channel's Elena of Avalor. Coincidentally, her character is also an inventor. *She, along with the rest of her castmates, filmed her Disney wand ID on November 5, 2016. *In 2014 she made a Fruity Pebbles commercial as a character virtually identical to Harley Diaz. *Jenna Ortega can also sing, which was shown during her time in Netflix's Richie Rich. '' *On March 16, 2018, Jenna played Harley in Stuck with Horrible Helpers, and in the following episode of 'Bizaardvark 'also played the guest role of "Izzy" in the episode "''The BFF (Before Frankie Friend)." *Her first role after SITM will be as "Elena" in ''Man of the House ''an ABC pilot with fellow former Disney Channel star, Jake Short. Videos Jenna Ortega Hispanic Heritage Disney Channel Jenna Ortega - You're Watching Disney Channel! ident|Jenna's Wand ID from 2017 Stuck in the Middle This or That? Ft. Jenna Ortega Official Disney Channel UK Jenna Ortega Hispanic Heritage Month Message Radio Disney References Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actress Category:American child actresses Category:Living people Category: Stuck in the Middle Category:Actors Category:Actress Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Live actors